1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick releases and more particularly to a quick release assembly for law enforcement equipment such as baton, the quick release assembly adapted to lock by pushing down a shuttle or unlock by pushing up the shuttle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional system for carrying and rapidly accessing implements carried on a belt used by law enforcement officers is provided. The system uses a hinged floor carried on a flat plate having a belt loop. The hinged floor is held perpendicular to the flat plate by a strap having a quick-release latch at the top. When the strap is released the floor drops to form an angle with the flat plate so as to allow a user to quickly remove the implement using one hand.
While it has some utility, improvements in these products are desired, and these improvements are provided by the invention.